It's Our Time
by Huntress1
Summary: Four friends sign one week contracts with the WWF. Two guys, two girls, and the WWF Roster. What could be more fun? R+R, plz!
1. It's Our Time

Title: It's Our Time  
  
Author: Huntress  
  
Summary: Four friends sign one week contracts with the WWF. Two guys, two girls, and a WWF Roster. Now what could be more fun?   
  
Characters: Christie, James, Steph, and Nick (all real people, just not WWFers)   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you REALLY think I'd be sitting on my ass writing about them? No. Now shut up and read, before I put you in my story and force feed you William Regalness. Muahahahahahaha!  
  
Rating: PG-14, just cuz I'm original. Yes, thats 14, not 13.   
  
Dedication: Ocy, Sassy Lil Scorpio, Eliseth, Digital Tempest, Aya, Satin Frost, and Twstofate. I read the story "Fanfiction.net goes to SmackDown!" and had to write something like it. Oh, this is also for those ferocious pink bunnies I love so much!  
  
**********  
  
  
"Gimmie my popcorn!!!!" Steph screamed at James, who was holding the bowl high above her head. James laughed and held it up higher. Putting her hands on her hips, Steph gave him a swift kick in the groin, causing him to double over and lower the popcorn. She grabbed it and smiled triumphantly and Christie and Nick, who sat there laughing. Nick shook his head.   
  
"You two are like an old married couple!" He joked.  
"A very VIOLENT old married couple." James huffed. Steph smirked and stuck her tongue out. "That was mature." Christie snickered. "Thank you."   
  
Steph took a bow, then returned to her, ah, 'interesting' position on the bed. She laid with her back on the mattress, her legs against the wall, and her head leaning slightly over the edge of the bed, so she was looking upside down at the T.V. Christie sat cross-legged on the bed with her, while Nick took the inflatable chair and James sat on her desk. The four friends were sitting watching WWF Smackdown!, all being huge fans.   
  
Christie was 15, being the youngest. Steph had just turned 16, Nick was 17, and James broke the trend being 19. "Old man." Steph teased him. "Kids these days..." James sighed with an air of superiority. Steph glared.   
  
Just as she opened her mouth to deliver a rude comment, something on the screen caught her attention. "Win a chance for you and three friends to become WWF Superstars for a whole week! Fill out a form, show your talents, and YOU could be the future of the WWF! Call 555-Kick-Ass, or e-mail me at My_Three_Personas@wwf.com for details." Mick gave his trademark thumbs up and "Have a nice day!" and SmackDown! continued.   
  
The four friends exchanged a glance. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Steph asked with a gleam in her eye. Four heads nodded, similar gleams in their own eyes. "Lets do this."  
  
************  
A week later...  
************  
  
Steph entered her room, being weighed down by the heavy bookbag she wore. She ungracefully plopped down on her bed, exhausted. Suddenly, an annoying voice broke in through her exhaustion, forcing her to get up. "You've got mail!" Her computer exclaimed. "Don't act so surprised." Steph muttered to the overly cheery voice. Her shock registered when she looked at the e-mail. Her face broke out into a huge grin as she read her letter of acceptance to the WWF.  
  
************  
Two weeks later...  
************  
  
"You two are not seriously thinking of bringing all that." Nick said. Christie and Steph looked at him innocently. "All what? Its only five suitcases." Christie chirped. "Yeah... Five each!" James said impatiently. "So? We're girls. We need this stuff." "You do not need five suitcases of clothes!" James protested loudly.   
  
"Who says its clothes? We have two suitcases of clothes, one of make up, one of hair products, one of shoes, and this duffel bag is jewelry and accessories." Steph explained slowly as if she were talking to a child. James threw his hands up in submission. "I give up!" Christie shot Steph a look that dripped with glee at annoying they're, ahem, 'dear friend'. Steph returned the grin.  
  
"Gotcha!" The two friends said together. Out of each girls five suitcases, three were empty. James shot them a look of pure poison, which was returned with a honey sweet smile from Christie and Steph. "Girls..." Nick muttered, shoving everything into Steph's car. The car was surprisingly large for a convertible, and had just enough trunk space for everyones things. Steph had just gotten it waxed, the black enamel glittering up so clearly you could see your reflection in it.   
  
"Are we ready?" James asked, coming out drinking a Pepsi. "I think so." Steph replied. "I have a feeling I'm forgetting something though... Ah!" Steph ran into the house, returning seconds later with about ten CD's. "Anything good?" Nick asked. Steph smiled. "Uh huh. Britney Spears, Christina Aguleria, B*Witched, Aaron Carter, N*Sync..." Nick screamed. 


	2. Road Trip!

"I love Rock n Roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love Rock n Roll, so come and take ya time and dance with me!" Sang Christie and Steph. The guys groaned, and Nick, who wasn't driving, put his hands over his ears. "Oh shut up!" Christie snapped good-naturedly, smacking him on the arm. "You guys suck." James stated. "Not as much as you do!" Steph returned. James sighed, knowing he wouldn't win.   
  
They had been driving for about two hours, having fun all the way. Steph and Christie got to talking about what they'd do when they made their debut. "My music is gonna be My Way by Limp Bizkit." Steph decided. "What about you?" She asked Christie. "Hmm.... I'm thinking along the lines of Just a Girl, by No Doubt." "Tight work. What about you two?" Steph asked, the question directed at the guys. "Click click boom. Saliva. " James said automatically. Nick thought for a minute. "Cocky, Kid Rock.."   
  
James sat back and thought about his entrance. Flashing strobe lights, the music blaring, pyro's going off... His thoughts were interrupted by Steph's tapping on his shoulder. "Hello... Anyone home?" He turned his head to look at her. "What?" "I said--: "What?" "James, stop--" "What?" "Damn you--" "What?"   
  
She finally smacked him upside the head, getting a threatening glare in return. Undaunted, she stuck her tongue out. "I wanted to know if we could possibly stop for something to eat, Your Majesty." "Why you askin me? It's your car." Steph put her head in her hands and explained slowly, "James.. you're the one driving. Therefore I'm asking you to pull over at this Burger King. Okay?" "Maybe." He said. "DO IT!" She demanded.   
  
He continued driving. "James, I swear, if you don't pull over at a restaurant..." She let the sentence trail off. "Alright, alright, keep your shirt on.. for all our sakes!" She glared at him. "Not funny!"   
  
After another ten minutes of her bitching, James pulled into a drive thru and everyone ordered lunch. Soon they were on the road again. "Why do we have to drive all the way to Connecticut?" Christie whined. "Because, a multibillionaire isn't exactly going to come to us." Nick said dryly.   
  
Getting annoyed, James popped a CD into the built in player. A few seconds later, everyone in the car was singing along with Limp Bizkit.   
  
"Now I know y'all be lovin this shit right here!" Steph started, and Nick joined in, " L-I-M-P Bizkit is right here!" Christie continued it, "People in the house put them hands in the air.." And everyone let James finish it, "Cuz if you don't care, then we don't care.." Laughingly they finished the song.   
  
"Okay, lets play a game." Christie said once the last beats of 'Rollin' faded out. "What kind of game?" Nick asked suspiciously. "How about that one where you try and figure out what someone would be if they were an animal?" Steph suggested. Everyone agreed, and Nick went first.  
  
"Hmm... Nick's a toughie. If you were an animal, I'd say you were a..." Steph studied his face, "...alligator." She finished. "An alligator?!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the car agreed, and it was decided that Nick was an alligator. "Fine. Steph, your next." Nick said, hoping to see some embarrassing animal in her.   
  
"Cat." Christie said immediately. She had always thought of her as one, and Steph's love for cats just added to it. To Nick's disappointment, everyone agreed, despite his attempts to convince everyone she was a caterpillar. "Christies next." James decided. "Okay... What do you guys think I'd be?" Everyone thought about it, and Nick eventually mentioned a spider. James backed him up. Steph voted on a butterfly, but was outvoted since Christies vote didn't count.   
  
Next was James' turn. "A pit bull." Steph said automatically. "He's a pit bull." Naturally everyone agreed. James could be sweet at times, but he was NOT a person to fuck with. Neither was Nick, for that matter, but Nick was much more laid back. You pissed James off and that was it, he went postal on your ass.   
  
"So.. I'm traveling with a spider, a cat, and a pit bull... I have such taste in friends." Nick commented, which got everyone laughing.   
  
"Hey guys, guess what?" James said, slowing the car in front of a large building.  
  
"What?" Christie asked, digging through her bag. James smirked.  
  
"We're here." 


	3. First Meetings

"It's so big..." Christie said in awe, looking around the huge building the foursome had just entered. Steph nodded her head. "It's like City Hall or something." She commented, taking note of all the people milling around busily. After walking blindly for a few minutes, they reached a large room presumed to be the reception area. "Here.. Let me handle this." Christie said walking with an air of confidence to the desk.   
  
A friendly woman who looked like she was in her thirties greeted her. "We're here to see Mr. McMahon. We're the winners of the Wrestler for a Week contest." She smiled sweetly. The woman looked skeptical. "How old are you?" Christie fidgeted. "Fifteen." She replied. "Honey, aren't you a bit young to be in this line of work?"  
  
Christie's eyes narrowed. "Regardless of my age, I won the contest along with my friends. Now if you would kindly page Mr. McMahon, I would be forever grateful." She said, her voice dripping with annoyance. "No problem." The woman replied, a bit afraid of her. Christie was sweet, but much like the others, not one to cross. Before the receptionist could pick up the phone, Vince McMahon came strutting into the room and up to the group.  
  
"Winners of the Wrestlers for a Week contest, I presume?" Four heads nodded. "Wonderful. Follow me."   
  
A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in a large office, furnished expensively. "Lets get down to business." Vince started pulling out a stack of papers. "Now, all papers concerning legal issues have been filled out. These are for your personalities, names, entrance themes, etc. Once these are filled out and processed, you will be on your way to one week of World Wrestling Federation glory. Okay...James, we`ll start with you."   
  
"Okay. Shoot." James said. "Now. Your in ring name will be Darwin. You will play sidekick to Hurricane Helms." James stared in disbelief. Suddenly he stood up and dove at Vince trying to wrap his hands around the billionaires neck. Christie and Steph jumped and each grabbed one of his arms, pulling him back. Vince sat up.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could manage to say. " I was just kidding... Your name is Steel. You will hang out with Stone Cold Steve Austin, proving yourself worthy by guzzling a six pack of beer in under a minute. You may pick your own music, but nothing slow or wimpy. You will be as badass, if not more so, as Steve. Any questions?" Vince asked. James shook his head, and gave a silent victory cheer to himself.   
  
"Now, Christie, your next. You'll be a sweet country girl, with a wild side. Kind of a cross between Molly Holly and The Kat. Like James, you can pick your own music, but it must be either slow and seductive, or very fast paced. You and Steph will team up occasionally, but you'll be on your own most of the time. I'm thinking of involving you in a storyline with Trish Stratus, maybe start up a feud. Nothing is definite yet. As for your name, you'll be Krystal. Any problems, questions, suggestions...?" "Nope!" Christie said happily.  
  
"Okay, Steph, your up. You were tough. You will be a friend to Stephanie, but as feared and respected as Jacqueline or Jazz. While Christie is dominating the Womens Division, you will be in a feud with the Undertaker. You'll dabble a bit in the Womens, basically beating the hell out of Stacy Keibler. You will be put through a table by the end of the week. Your name is Honey." Steph beamed happily, and Vince nodded and turned to Nick.  
  
"Alright, as for you, you will be like a mini Triple H. Your not much smaller than he is, so you will become a tag team. Your worst enemies are the Dudleys, who put Stephanie and Honey through a table. Your name is Kace. You are as risk taking as Jeff Hardy, as feared as Triple H, and as cocky as RVD. Don't let me down."   
  
Vince paused for a minute, locking eyes with each of them in turn. He smiled. "As of now, you guys are on your own. Feel free to make up your own storylines, just follow loosely along the boundaries I've set. You guys start tomorrow, be here for Raw at 8:00 sharp, to get ready and figure out what you'll do. Have a nice day." Vince stood, and shook each of their hands. "Oh, one more thing. You need to discuss your entrance themes with the tech crew. You can find them on the second hallway, fourth door on the right." `Honey, Steel, Kace and Krystal' nodded their thanks. After settling the entrance issues with the tech crew, the four friends headed out to town to find a hotel. 


	4. In the Hotel

"Okay. Me and Nick'll take this room, you girls can take that room." James decided, referring to the adjoining hotel rooms. "Got it." Steph said. "Hey, Sunday Night Heat is on in about 20 minutes. Do you guys wanna watch it in here, or in your room?" "Doesn't matter." Nick shrugged. "How bout we get some dinner, relax a bit, then meet in our room?" He suggested. "Sounds good to us. ROOM SERVICE!" Christie joked. Everyone laughed, then went into their own rooms.   
  
As Christie called for dinner, Steph thought about a finishing move. She wanted a career in wrestling, and this would DEFINITELY help get her there. She thought about a huricanranna off the top rope, and calling it the Golden Touch. Golden Touch sounded too... GoldDust. Sweet Fantasy... that was a good one. Sweet for honey, fantasy because they would be left woozy and barely conscious after the move and wouldn't exactly know what was going on. Perfect.   
  
"Hello! Steph! THE ROOM IS BURNING DOWN!!!!" Christies voice snapped through her thoughts. "What?!" She shrieked, jumping up. Her nerves calmed once she realized Christie was on the bed, snickering. "Well, I needed *something* to get your attention. You were off in LaLa Land for awhile there." She said, still snickering.   
  
"LaLa this!" Steph yelled, playfully jumping on her. The two rolled off the bed and onto the floor, each fighting for control. Steph pinned her and yelled "One! Two! Thr--!" Christie flipped her hard on her back. She got a near three count as well, but Steph kicked out and hit her hard in the stomach. "Oomph!" Christie gasped, the wind knocked out of her. Steph hopped up onto the bed, stood up and back flipped off, going for a moonsault. Christie, having just a bit more common sense, moved out of the way.   
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Steph moaned, hitting the floor hard. Thinking quickly, Christie pinned her and got the three. "You okay?" Christie asked, smiling over her victory. "I'm fine... But I'm not sure that move was supposed to be done outside of a ring." "You always were a risk taker." Christie said, poking her shoulder playfully.   
  
"More like dumb." A voice said. The two friends looked up to see James and Nick standing in the doorway. James was the one who had spoken. "Shut it, Darwin." Steph joked. His eyes narrowed. "Unless you want me to come over there and show you what REAL wrestling is all about, I'd suggest you never call me that again." Steph stood up. "Bring it on, Darwin!" James lunged at her. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed, diving away and hiding behind Christie and Nick.   
  
"Thought so." James said. Nick and Christie laughed, and Steph came out of hiding. James had his back turned, so with a loud "Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Steph jumped on his back. James threw her off and onto the bed. "Kids these days.." He sighed again. "Yeah, you are just SO much older than us." He was about to come back with a cutting remark, but then the doorbell rang.   
  
"Pizza!" Christie yelled, cutting between the competitive friends. Steph jumped up. "I'll get it!" They yelled at the same time. Nick solved the problem. "I'LL get it." He opened the door, ignoring the glares he was receiving from two of his pizza loving friends. Five minutes later, everyone was sitting in the guy's rooms, eating pizza and watching heat.  
  
"That's gonna be my move." Christie decided, referring to a handspring DDT. I'll call it... ah..." She trailed off, thinking. "How about Amethyst? You like purple, right?" Nick suggested. "Oh, yeah, thats perfect!" She hugged him, then began plotting her costume. Nick made a joke about how his move would be the 'Nut Kace', a kind of sharpshooter involving a kick to the balls first. THIS got laughs. James watched Undertaker, the Hardcore Champion, execute a chokeslam. "That'll be my move. A chokeslam... The KnifeBlade."   
  
"The KnifeBlade? Are you feeling particularly gory or something?" Steph asked. He smacked her upside the head, returning the favor from in the car. (A/N: Chapter 2.) "No, stupid. My name is Steel, remember?" "I knew that." She muttered. "Riight."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you guys *so* much. I know everything is kind of boring right now, but trust me, this well get MUCH better by the next chapter, where everyone'll make their debut. Do you guys think I spent too much time on the details? I hope not. Anyway, I want to say a special thanks to Digital Tempest, Lacks Integrity, Ada Macada, and Reya for my first reviews. Oh, by the way Lacks Integrity, thanks for pointing that out. I don't listen to that kind of music, but about a week ago that was his favorite song and I knew he like Disturbed. So I put two and two together, and apparently got five. Ah well, typical me! I fixed it, so it now reads by Saliva. And one last thing before I shut up: on chapter three, 'First Meetings', I made a mistake and ended it with Vince just beginning with James. It was fixed, a lot more was added. So go check it out. Thanks, you guys!s 


	5. Raw is War - 9:00-10:00

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY OTHER EARRING?!" Honey yelled, trying to finish getting ready for Raw, which would be in, oh, five minutes. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Krystal snapped, struggling with her pants. They had little rips in them, and they kept snagging on her knee brace. Just then, Kace walked in. "I can solve one problem." He said, handing Honey her earring. She smiled gratefully. "And, as interesting as it is to see you fistfight your clothes, I can solve the other one." Steel said, entering the girls locker room. He threw Krystal the exact same pair of pants, only in a bigger size. "You got the wrong pants."   
  
She took them and laid them beside her. "Thanks.. Now I just have to worry about getting these off." She groaned, looking down at the size five pants that refused to zip up. "I think my solution is better." Honey winked, tossing Krystal a different pair of pants. "You're a lifesaver." She grinned. "I know. Now, do you guys mind leaving while she changes?" Honey asked, directing her gaze towards Kace and Steel  
  
"Do we have to?" Kace joked. "I was so looking forward to watching her pull those things off." Krystal laughingly flipped him off. The guys walked out, and as Krystal finished getting dressed, Honey decided to go get a cup of coffee. "See ya." Krystal muttered absently, trying to jerk the pants off. Honey shook her head admirably and walked out. When she reached the coffee table, she got a nice little surprise.  
  
The Undertaker.   
  
She thought about just getting a soda or something, but decided against it. After all, she hadn't done anything to him. Who knows, maybe he would welcome her. Walking up to the coffee table, she grabbed cup and began filling it with the hot liquid. Felling eyes on her, Honey looked up into the fuming eyes of the Undertaker. They stared each other down. Finally the Dead Man took a step forward. "You eyeballin' me, little girl?" Honey felt her blood boil. Little girl? Little girl? Oh she'd give him little girl.  
  
"Maybe." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder. His eyes widened. How dare she? "Now, I KNOW your not talkin to me like that. Lemme tell you what, little girl. I've been in this business ten years, and I wont be disrespected by some little rookie who thinks she can do whatever she wants, just because she won some stupid little contest. Do you understand me?" Steph looked up from her nails.  
  
"I'm sorry.. Did you say something?"   
  
With a cry of rage, Undertaker grabbed her by the hair and flung her head-first into the wall. She didn't move. Satisfied with himself for talking out a 5'1 teenager, he walked on, shrugging his shoulders and cracking his neck. As soon as he was out of sight, Honey jumped up. Did he really think SHOVING her would get her down? Oh no.. he was sadly mistaken.   
  
--  
  
Back in Kace's locker room, Steel and Kace watched Honey head towards her locker room, pausing to say hello to The Kat, who had been rehired a week ago. The camera faded out when Honey walked into the locker room.  
  
"Man, that chick's gonna get her ass kicked if she keep's messin with the Undertaker." Kace commented to Steel. Steel shrugged. "Not my problem. She's the one who fucked with him. She's not a stupid girl, Kace. She knows what he can do, and if I know Honey, which BELIEVE me, I do, she did it on purpose. Hey, she wants a fight? Let him give her a fight." Kace blinked.   
  
"Are you sure you actually LIKE this girl?" He asked incredously. Steel raised an eyebrow. "You know I do, but hey... You get what you give."   
  
--  
  
Krystal looked up as Honey entered the room. "Hey." They greeted each other at the same time. The two laughed. "Why the hell are you goin around, fucking with the Undertaker? You just crazy." She shook her head. Honey laughed. "You know I'll come out on top. I always do." Krystal laughed, she was right. "Hey.. Don't you have a match with Trish tonight?" Honey asked, suddenly remembering. Krystal nodded. "Uh huh. It's up next. Should be pretty fun... I'm just worried about Stacy interfering. Little bitch."  
  
Lately, Stacy and Trish had become friends since Torrie wanted the Womens Championship. Stacy kept interfering in all the matches, simply because of her hate for her ex-best friend. Thus, the team of Stacy and Trish was made. Honey gave a devilish grin. "Well... we'll just have to make sure she doesn't get a chance to, now wont we?"   
  
*****  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me, Don't let me out of your sight, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite,   
So don't let me have any rights, Oh... I've had it up to here!'   
  
Krystal's music blared throughout the arena. The sexy blonde walked out onto the ramp. Dressed in a silky silver-purple pair of pants, black wrestling boots, and a Trish Stratus style black shirt, she was the Polaroid of perfection. A silver chain hung around her neck, the charm being a glittering Amethyst clutched in a silver claw. Honey, on the other hand, chose a darker look. She wore skin-tight black denim jeans. They clung to her shapely legs until they reached the knee, where they slowly grew and finally ended up just wide enough to cover her black platform shoes. Her shirt was of the same color and material. It was sleeveless and three of the silver, dime-sized buttons were undone, showing off some of her chest, but not enough to be trashy. A silver chain clung as a choker around her neck.   
  
The crowd went WILD.   
  
Just then, Stacy and Trish came out. Honey and Krystal raised each other's hands, anticipating what was to come. The bell rang, and Honey jumped down off the apron and flashed Christie a good luck smile. Stacy got down daintily, taking her time and not once glancing at Trish. The bell rang, and Trish and Krystal dove at each other.  
  
While Trish reached for her hair, Krystal simply clotheslined her. Trish fell to the ground, grasping her neck. Krystal rolled her eyes. Krystal kicked her in the stomach a few times, then grabbed Trish by her hair so close to her scalp that Trish couldn't move. Krystal walked Trish over to the turnbuckle, and slammed her face into it repeatedly. At this point, Stacy jumped up onto the ring apron to distract the referee while Trish elbowed Krystal in a.. ah.. womanly area. While the referee had his back turned, Trish grabbed her opponents neck and twisted it into an illegal hold. Noticing how close they were to her corner, Honey jumped into the ring and DDT'd Trish, nearly knocking her out.   
  
The referee's back was still turned, so Honey hopped up onto the top rope and waited for Trish to get up. Krystal was regaining her strength, and saw Honey on the top rope. She gave Honey the thumbs up, and jerked Trish to her feet. Trish spun around, confused, and Honey hit a Sweet Fantasy. Honey hopped out of the ring just as the ref turned his attention back to the ring. Stacy screamed in frustration. Trying so hard to hold in her smile, Krystal grabbed Trish and picked her up, much to the shock of everyone but Honey. Honey clapped and cheered, and Krystal literally THREW Trish onto Stacy, knocking the leggy blonde out.   
  
Dragging Trish back into the ring, Krystal hit the Amethyst and picked up the win. Jumping into the ring, Honey raised Krystal's hand in victory.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, here's another chapter! This one is long... ^_^. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but Saturday night I had the whole chapter typed out... and my computer deleted it. No lie. I just about DIED! Anywayz, I wanna say thanks to Elisbeth for putting me in her story, and I thought I may as well put it in here. I'm one of the Godfathers Escorts! YaY!! Okay, back to the fic. Mystic Queen, thanks for pointing that out... I JUST realized it. I seriously have some bugs to work out with this fic, but I think it's coming along pretty good so far. Also, I just wanted to say that I'm not done with Raw. This is just from 9:00 to 10:00. The next chapter, which WILL be up soon, hopefully by Wednesday, will center mostly around James and Nick. The next chapter is the completion of Raw, from 10:00 to 11:00. Enough with my big mouth! Luv ya's!! 


	6. Raw is War - 10:00 - 11:00

"Y'all cant deny it, I'm a fuckin Ryder, you don't wanna fuck with me..." Kace sang/muttered to himself. Krystal and Honey had pretty much annihilated Stacy and Trish, so all in all it was a good match. Himself and Steel had a match in about 15 minutes. Thanks to Steel trying to punch Vince's lights out, the boss decided that they shouldn't be facing mid carders and put them in a tag match with Undertaker and Kane. He grinned. Undertaker, Kane, and Steel all had the same finishing move. Funny. Well, not really, but oh well. Just then, Kace's tag team partner for the night walked into the locker room.  
  
"Why are you grinning like an idiot? Wait. Where's the calendar?" Steel asked slyly, searching for the Diva's newest piece of a-- erm-- 'art'. "There's no calendar, I was just thinking." Kace clarified. "Oh.." Steel shook his head knowingly. "Not about that!" He snapped. Steel laughed, and Kace shook his head. "Listen, I'm gonna go get a bottled water." "Aight. Bring me back a beer, ok?" Steel grunted, stretching and getting ready for the match. Kace nodded and started out. He walked down the twisting hallways, looking for the soda machine. Damn building was like a maze. After about five minutes of searching, he found it. Putting his money in, Kace stood and waited for his Pepsi to drop. After a few seconds it did, and out of nowhere popped up Krystal. With a sexy smile, she nodded towards the Pepsi. "For those who think young!"   
  
Kace blinked. That was... interesting. Krystal was long gone, disappearing as soon as she winked. Sometimes he wondered about her...   
  
He started back to his locker room, and passed The Billion Dollar Princess on his way. She started to sneer at him, then noticed his Triple H shirt. She smiled. "Hi." She grinned at him. Kace smiled back, and offered his greetings. The two chatted for a minute, and Steph wished him good luck in his match with the Brothers of Destruction later on that night. He thanked her, and both went their separate ways. Kace kept on down the hallway, and entered his locker room drinking the Pepsi. Upon the mention of Pepsi, Krystal appeared with the same smile and sultry sing song voice. "Pepsi... For those who think young!" Again, she was gone with a wink. Steel looked at Kace. "Did you see that, too?"   
  
**  
  
Out in the ring, a match had just finished. Suddenly the arena went dark and footsteps were heard. "Dead man walkin." Came an eerily calm voice. 'Rollin' blared out along the arena, and although Taker was a hated man at the moment, people couldn't help but sing along. The Dead Man rolled into the ring, then stood up and glared at the crowd, who dared boo him. He was handed a microphone from a shaking Lillian, who practically jumped out of the ring as soon as it was in his hands. He put it to his lips, and deafening shouts were heard. He paused a minute for effect, and then began to speak.   
  
"You know.. About an hour ago, I was getting a cup of coffee, mindin my own business when along comes some little girl, a skippin' and smilin. Then that little girl got an attitude with the Dead Man, and she was put in her place."  
  
"But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here to talk to you about this little bitch's two friends, "Steel" and "Kace". Now word is, me and my brother, LEGENDS in this business, are supposed to be facin these two kids tonight. I have one thing to say."  
  
Again he paused. He cracked his neck and shrugged his shoulders, then picked up the mic again.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Undertakers loud voice boomed throughout the arena like thunder. "I been in this place for ten years, ten god damn years, and two kids that been here one night get to get in the ring with me? You don't deserve it! You guys are two rookies who aint never been in a ring before, and you start out facing ME? Well let me tell you what, boys. I'm gonna kick both your asses OUT of my yard!" Undertaker slammed down the microphone, getting ready to go to the back, when Limp Bizkit was heard for a second time. "My Way" filled the arena, and people bobbed their heads to the beat but wondered who this was. Maybe it was Kane, who wanted a song by his brothers artist? No, there were no flames. Instead, a silver water fell onto the crowds like rain, mixed with a dazzling silver glitter. Mist with mysterious glimmers in it flowed out from underneath the stage, and a slender figure dressed in black sauntered down the ramp, glaring at the Undertaker all the way.  
  
Honey.   
  
Not batting an eyelash, she slipped under the second rope and stepped over the first. Snatching the microphone from off the ground, Honey put it to her lips, anger blazing in her eyes. "So your the dead man, huh? The one who everyone's so scared of? The one who demands respect, but Lords over everyone like he's they're fuckin king? King this, bitch!"   
  
Honey pulled back and hit a roundabout punch that impressed even the audience. Undertaker put his hand to his face, where tiny drops of blood were forming. For the second time that night, he grabbed her by the hair. Instead of moving around like his rag doll like she did last time, Honey kicked him hard in the stomach. Her legs had more strength than any other part of her body, so this kick knocked Taker backwards and without realizing it, he let go of her hair. With a scream that could shatter glass, Honey dove on top of him, knocking him onto the floor and rolling with him. (A/N: Pun intended, of course.) She pulled back and punched the Undertaker several times, but suddenly she was jerked off him by two large hands. Honey looked up into the eyes of Kane.   
  
Honey stumbled backwards a bit, when 'Click Click Boom' screamed out of the speakers. Steel and Kace ran down and attacked The Brothers of Destruction. Honey looked on, wishing for a chance to fight one of the two brothers, preferably Undertaker. Meanwhile, back in the ring, the match had started. Kace was in there with Kane, and JR was having a hard time commentating. Every time one person got the upper hand, the other executed some devastating move. Kane picked up Kace and landed a Sidewalk Slam, but Kace shrugged it off and got right back up. Undertaker stared.  
  
With a kick to the stomach, Kace knocked Kane down. He hit a Rolling Thunder, one RVD's moves, and returned to his corner to tag in Steel. Steel charged in, and Kane tagged in Taker. Honey raised an eyebrow. Undertaker ran at Steel, but the new-comer stopped him dead in his 10 year tracks with a Clothesline. Undertaker, fighting back, tried to end the match with a Last Ride, but Steel got out of it and flipped Undertaker over, right onto his face. Honey cheered loudly, and got a glare from Kane. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out and yell "Your brother's gettin his ass kicked!" Instead she glared back. The glare war was brought to an end when Undertaker tagged Kane in. Steel, however, kept right on fighting, ignoring Kace's yells to tag him in.   
  
Just then , the Undertaker grabbed referee Mike Cheoda from behind, and threw him out of the ring without Mike knowing who it was. The ref laid unconscious, and Undertaker jumped into the ring and grabbed Steel, setting him up for a Chokeslam, while Kane went after Kace. Waiting for her chance, Honey jumped up onto the top rope, and let Steel distract Taker. Sensing her presence, the Dead Man turned around and was met with a Sweet Fantasy. Kace had Kane lying motionless outside of the ring, so he revived the referee while Steel hit a Knifeblade on Undertaker. Just then, Kane sat up so suddenly Honey jumped. Steel went to pin Taker, until the referee realized that Kane was the legal man.   
  
Honey allowed Kane to chase her around the ring, then she leapt in, sure he would follow her. He did. Still furious with the Big Red Machine, Kace jumped into the ring and knocked Kane down, then locked him in the Nut Kace. (Which Honey found extremely amusing.) The referee got him to let go, and Steel pinned him and got the three. For the second time that night, Honey held her friend's hands up in victory.   
  
Authors Notes: I guess I may as well start putting these after every chapter, huh? Ah well. I'm sure you all just LOVE listening to my ramblings. (James, don't say a word. :P) Anyway, I fixed the Butterfly mixup in Chp. 4 so it now reads Krystal. Also, I was wonderin if anyone had any requests for Wrestlers to be put in? The next chapter should be fairly amusing, so long as I don't do what I think I might do. If I do do what I think I might do, then it's the chapter AFTER that that'll be amusing. Did anyone besides me and maybe Christie understand that?? 


	7. Lets PARTY!!!

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Steph yelled, grinning from ear to ear as she stepped out of her and Christies locker room. She got a responsive "WHOOOOOOOO!" from Ric Flair somewhere down the hall. Christie laughed. James and Nick came out of their own locker room, and the four stood around talking until a pretty blonde bounced up to them. "Hi!" Chirped Molly, not in her 'Mighty Molly' costume. "Hey!" Steph said immediately, Molly being one of her favorite diva's. "I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come back to my place for a party I'm throwing. Most of the Superstars will be there." Steph looked around at her friends, and then turned back to Molly. "We'll be there! I cant wait. When does it start?"  
  
"In about an hour. Oh, by the way, feel free to bring friends!" Molly handed Christie her phone number and address, and happily walked off to invite more of the WWF's finest. Steph and Christie grabbed onto each other's arms, and jumped around happily. James and Nick looked on and laughed. "Okay, we're going to get ready. Do you guys wanna go together, or meet at the party?" Steph asked, light dancing in her eyes. "I guess we'll meet you there." James said, looking at Steph strangely. The group split of into two's and went to get ready for the party.   
  
******  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Christie said, 15 minutes later. The pretty blonde looked stunning in denim capri pants, a tight, sleeveless white shirt that said 'I wasn't kissing him.. I was simply telling his lips a secret!" in rhinestones with a kiss in red underneath it, and white strappy heels. She also had a gold locket on, and diamond studs in her ears. "I'm almost ready.. I just have to call a few friends." Steph was dressed in a black mini-skirt, and a tight, long sleeved red shirt with feathery poofs at the end of the sleeves, and black, knee high spiked heel boots that would make Stephanie McMahon - Helmsly proud. She wore a silver choker, and a thick silver charm bracelet. Picking up her cell phone, Steph called three lovely ladies she had made friends with, and told them about the party.   
  
"Great! I'll be there!" Squealed Eliseth.   
"Yes! I'll be ready in five minutes!" Hayden grinned.  
"PARTY!!!" Tiara screamed.  
  
******  
  
When James and Nick arrived the party, Steph and Christie were already there. Steph was talking to a strange girl holding a pink bunny, and Christie was already on the dance floor. While Nick hit the floor with Christie, James walked over to Steph. Steph introduced James to Eliseth, and James asked why she was holding a pink bunny. Eliseth and Steph shared a private smile, and Eliseth replied, "For protection reasons." James raised his eyebrows. "Uh... Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna go join that beer drinking contest. See ya." James headed off towards a table where Stone Cold, Triple H, Rikishi, and Kurt Angle were holding a beer drinking contest. Steph looked around, wondering where her friends were, when Edge walked up. Eliseth's mouth dropped open as the blonde haired Canadian flashed his pearly whites. Calmly Steph reached over and gently closed her mouth. Eliseth regained her composure and struck up a conversation with Edge. Steph strolled off in search of something to do.  
  
She saw Christie and Lita cutting it up on the floor, so she decided to join in. While she was dancing, Steph noticed a girl pointing to Y2J Chris Jericho...who just happened to be dancing with the one and only Stephanie McMahon. Billy Kidman snickered, and muttered, "I guess they finally found the Smoochy Dreamer within them." Steph raised an eyebrow as Billy Kidman shook his head and snaked off to dance with Stacy. After 20 minutes of fast and furious dancing, Christie and Nick headed off to watch the drinking contest. "This isn't milk!" Kurt whined, angry at the lack of dairy. "Very good, Kirk. What tipped you off? Was it the can, or the big label that says 'Budweiser'?" Triple H asked, annoyed. Kurt hadn't taken a sip of beer, and Triple H and Rikishi were already out of the contest. James and Stone Cold were the only ones left. "For a kid, ya sure can WHAT? I said ya sure can drink." Austin commented, burping. James chugged the can of beer before replying, "I'm not a kid." Before Stone Cold could reply, Hayden stepped in.   
  
"Okay. Whoever drinks the most beer in under a minute wins the contest." She announced, pulling out a stop watch. "Who died and made you referee?" Austin asked, agitated that someone half his age was tieing him in his own game. "Oh, afraid of losing, Steve?" She asked, taunting him. "You got it. WHAT? I said you got it."   
Hayden started her watch, and the contest began. "...three, two, one. Stop!" Hayden announced, the contest ending. Trish and Molly counted up the cans. "Nine!" Trish called out for Steve. Molly didn't say anything. "Well? How many did James drink?" Christie demanded. "...Eleven." Molly said slowly. Austin's eyes bulged. Then he passed out.  
  
***  
  
"... and thats why I think you should let me referee a match on Smackdown." Tiara said, smiling up at Mr. McMahon. Looking like his head was spinning, Vince nodded. "Um... Yeah. Whatever you say." He walked off looking dazed. "Nice work. You have to teach me how to do that sometime." Jackie complimented. Just as Tiara was about to reply, the Rock walked up to her. "Wanna dance?" The hot Floridian asked. "I thought you'd never ask!" She exclaimed, taking his hand and dragging him onto the floor. Jackie chuckled. In the back round, Debra was helping Steve up. In the contest, he had drunk several cases of beer and was VERY drunk. The blond struggling to hold up the 200 pound man who was slurring out insults left and right was just hilarious. "Hey chica! Come on, you gotta see this!" Christie gasped, dragging Steph out into the backyard where there was a pool.  
  
In the pool, Torrie and Stacy were having a catfight, and Torrie was currently holding her fellow blond's head under the water. Steph laughed hysterically, while Christie cheered Torrie on. "Whats a matter, Stace? Cant hold your own?" Lita yelled out to her. Stacy came up gasping for breath, and grabbed Lita's leg. Lita hit the water, the lime green dye from her shirt going everywhere. Nick whistled. "That is one pissed red head." Matt Hardy nodded. "Aint she great?" After another seven minutes of Lita and Torrie tearing Stacy apart, the pool was vacated. Several people clapped Lita and Torrie on the back. Tiara pointed to Stacy who was in the corner, sobbing her story to Trish who had just arrived.   
  
Steph snickered. Just as she went to turn away from the pool, two large hands pushed her in. Seconds after she was pushed in, Steph heard the sound of splashing beside her. Opening her eyes, she saw Christie had been pushed in too. James and Nick were on the ground, howling with laughter. "Ohhhh!" Steph fumed. Just then, James and Nick seemingly flew into the pool. Stephanie McMahon and The Kat were standing at the edge, laughing. "Finally, a little help!" Christie yelled, dunking Nick's head under water and smiling up at Kat and Stephanie. Stephanie shrugged. "Least we could do." Again, two splashes were heard. Stephanie and Kat had joined in on the pool party, courtesy of Triple H. "Okay, how many damn people are going to be pushed into the pool?!" James yelled, pretending to be exasperated.   
  
"Just one more!" Jeff Hardy shouted, coming up behind Triple H and shoving him in. Stephanie and Jeff high-fived. "Way to go Jeff!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Anything for a McMahon!" Jeff responded. Triple H looked up, pretending to be startled. "Whoa there Skittles, careful. With McMahons, anything could mean ANYTHING!" Everyone in the pool laughed. Molly walked up to the pool.   
  
"Golly, isn't it a little cold for swimming?" She asked innocently. Nick opened his mouth to respond, when he was met with a cold blast of water. Molly had been holding a hose, and was now spraying everyone in the pool. Fighting his way to where Molly was, James grabbed her leg and pulled her in. Steph jumped out of the pool and grabbed the hose, squirting anyone who dared try and get to her. "Muahahahahaha!!" She yelled, putting on her deranged friend look.   
  
The party continued well into the night, and even reached morning before coming to an end. Around 10:00am, Steph opened her eyes. She was in Molly's living room, sharing the couch with Lita. Noticing all her friends and about 30 more people, she fell back into a contented sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I did it! I finally got the chapter up!! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had writers block and about a million ideas swirling around in my head all at once, and on top of that exams to study for. Anyway, to answer your question Mystic Queen, I'm already in the story. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm Steph. James, Christie, and Nick are some of my best friends, and I decided to do a story about us. Thanks for all the reviews guys, I feel so special!!!! XD 


	8. One Good Turn...

"What the fuck?" James said stupidly, looking around. Taking notice he was back in his hotel room, James wondered why his eyes hurt so much, and why his hair felt so stiff...  
  
"Holy shit!" He yelled, seeing Nick in the bed just a few feet away. Nick's hair was a bright green, he was wearing red lipstick, and for some reason, the word HEAD was scrawled across his forehead in black lipstick. Dreading what he knew he would see, James got up and looked into the mirror. "Someone's gonna die."   
  
**  
Back in the Girls hotel room...  
**  
  
"Al, you have got to be the smartest practical joker in the world." Steph squealed, her eyes shining. Seeing James pink haired and orange eyed was just about the funniest damn thing in the world to her. "I know! But hey, how did you manage to get those contacts into your friends eyes without him waking up?" Al asked, curious as to how she managed to poke a piece plastic film into someone's eye subtly. "With everything her and James to do torment each other, this is no big feat." Christie responded, rolling her eyes. "She's right ya know." Steph winked. "Oh, and I loved the HEAD thing. But, um, you might have two very large, very angry guys after you in about 10 seconds." Christie informed him.   
  
"Hey no biggie. I can run!!" Al cried, his oh so white teeth flashing. "Get ready to.." Steph warned, her sixth sense letting them know they were up. (Okay so it wasn't a sixth sense.. she head shouts of "I'll kill them!!!" from the room adjacent to theirs.) "Five, four, three, two--" Just before Steph could get to one, the door banged open and James and Nick stormed in, looking like strange, neon swamp creatures. James grabbed Steph and lifted her, holding her above him, her back against the wall. Nick went after Christie and bent her backwards over the couch, pinning her arms above her head. Al was under the table unnoticed.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HEAD!?" James screamed at Steph. He tossed a glare at Christie, who was being yelled at by Nick. Steph giggled uncontrollably. "I just thought pink was a good color on you!" She gasped out, laughing too hard to notice the (very hidden) amusement in his eyes. "A good color huh? Oh I'll give you good color!" Nick yelled, abandoning Christie and chasing a screaming Steph around the table. Suddenly he stopped running, and stared at the figure under the table in confusion.   
  
"Why is Al Snow under our table whispering army codes to a doll's head?" Nick asked. "No idea." Christie replied, smiling even though James had his arms around her, pausing from trying to squeeze her to death just long enough to find out about the whispering army general under the table. Al looked up, just noticing them. He tossed Head to Steph. "At 0300 hours, give James Head." Al whispered, then tearing out of the room like a bat out of hell.  
  
"I'm not gonna say a word." Nick smirked.   
  
Steph tossed him Head. "Wise choice." Then Christie cracked up. "Whats so funny?" James asked. Christie stood on her tip toes and whispered something in James' ear, who then doubled over in laughter. Nick and Steph shared a glance, then Steph figured out what was so funny. She sighed. "I do believe I just gave you head." Christie nodded her head. "Yes you did." Steph shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Ah well, there's a first time for everything."   
  
**  
Two hours later  
**  
  
James stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Did you get all the dye out?" Christie asked. "Yes." He said icily. "Damn!" Steph muttered. Christie snickered. "What was that?" James asked, getting hold of Steph's hair from behind. "Oh nothing, bestest friend of mine!" She said with a sweet smile. "Uh huh.." He nodded skeptically, releasing her hair. James walked through the door connecting Steph and Christie's room to his and Nicks to get dressed. "You should have pulled his towel off." Christie muttered to Steph with a devilish glint in her eye. Steph poked her in the rib. "Devil spawn!"  
  
Just then, Nick walked through the door, coming out of the bathroom in the guys room. He went behind the couch and wrapped his right arm around Steph and his left arm around Christie, and leaned in so his head was in between theirs. "Girls," He began, smiling. Suddenly he squeezed both of them hard. "Ever touch my hair again and you wont live to tell about it. Got it?" "Got it!" Both girls gasped. "Good." He walked away. As soon as the door was closed, Christie looked at Steph and shrugged her head. "I don't even wanna know what their gonna do to us." "Me neither." Steph replied. 


	9. ...Deserves Another.

"Lets go! We don't have all day you know!" Nick cried, following the girls around their room. "Nick! Give us a minute. Damn, you'd think you wanted us to go out looking as bad as you two, for heavens sakes." Christie snapped. "Yes, we just look SO bad." James muttered, rolling his eyes. Both guys were dressed in jeans, Nikes, and Tommy Hilfiger shirts. Steph and Christie, however, opted for a more 'New York' look, as that was the state they were currently in. Steph had on a pair of tight denim jeans with a white midriff shirt, black ankle boots peeking out of the bottom of her flared jeans. A black leather jacket topped it off. Christie got creative, and had made half of her outfit. She got a silky black tube top, cut holes in it, and looped safety pins through a few of the holes. Black Lita-style cargo pants covered sneakers.   
  
"Can we go now?" James asked, incredibly bored watching two girls do their makeup and hair. It just got IRRITATING. "Fine, fine." Steph muttered, holding out her wrist. "Do me a favor and clasp this, will ya?" She asked, referring to her silver charm bracelet. "Okay. Its on. Your dressed. Your hair is done. Christie's dressed. Her hair is done. If you two do not walk out that door in about 5 seconds, we're leaving without you." James informed them. "Alright alright we're GOING." Christie gave in.   
  
Ten minutes later, Steph was directing Nick through the Village. "Turn here. Now go straight... Stop! You can park anywhere, so long as it's parallel." Once the car was parked, Steph was the first to step out of the car. "86th street.. God how I've missed this!" She cried, taking a deep breath of the (polluted but homey) New York air. "Okay, where do you guys want to go first?" Christie asked breathlessly, getting caught up in the whirlwind of activity milling around her. Stores, sidewalk shops, restaurants, and hundreds of people surrounded the four, and Steph loved every minute of it. "How about lunch, then we'll shop around for awhile?" James suggested. "Sounds good to me." Nick replied. "Whatever." Steph said happily.   
  
"Umm... where do you guys wanna eat?" Christie asked. There was an underground Chinese place that was scaring her, and she seriously hoped that wasn't going to be the choice. Steph thought a moment. "I know a really great pizzeria, if that's what everyone feels like." She suggested. Everyone agreed, and Steph lead the way to Nellies.   
  
-10 minutes later, pizza is ordered-  
  
"Really Steph, how can you eat that?" James asked Steph, referring to the slice of ham and pineapple pizza on it's way to her mouth. She put it down, and began slowly as if speaking to a child. "See this here, sweetheart? This is PIZZA. Can you say pizza? Very good! Now, what you do is slowly pick it up, then open your mouth. You take a bite, and--" She was cut off when James "accidentally" knocked it into her lap. "I didn't need a play by play of how you eat your food, Steph." He said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you ASKED, so I TRIED to tell you, but noooo." She replied, feigning annoyance. "Smart ass." He muttered. "Learned from the best." She retorted absentmindedly, wiping sauce off her jeans.   
  
After everyone was done eating, the group of four left the cozy pizzeria and began to make their way down the street. "Ohmigosh! Is that not the cutest skirt you've ever seen?" Christie exclaimed, rushing to a rack of leather... everything. She reached in and plucked one out. It would come up to just above mid thigh, and it had a chain looping from one belt loop to the other. "Hey, I want one!" Steph cried, running over to join Christie. "Man, here it goes." Nick groaned, trying to block out the shouts of "I saw it first!" and "So? It's mine, bitch!"  
  
"Do they have to fight over everything?" Nick asked rhetorically. Looking around, he realized James had gone off somewhere. He went to break up the verbal catfight, then spotted James at a joke shop/stand about five feet away. Heading over, he saw a Japanese man hand James a small bag. Nick walked over to him, wondering what he could have possibly bought at a place like that. "Hey dogg, whats that?" James grinned secretly. "Oh, just our revenge, packaged into 17 sticks of gum."   
  
***  
An hour later..  
***   
  
"Oomph!" Christie gasped, slamming into something. "What the..." She started stepping back. A narrow face with glassy eyes and a nose pointy enough to rival the top of the Empire State Building looked back. "Watch where your going, bitch!" Stacy Keibler cried, brushing off her (non-existent) chest. "Hey, I WAS watching where I was going. YOU hit ME!" Christie snapped back. "Unless you WANT me to hit you, I suggest you move." Stacy tossed her hair back and glared into Christie's eyes. Christie pulled back to deliver one hell of a roundabout punch, and Stacy flinched and closed her eyes waiting for the blow. But it never came; Steph had caught Christies hand. Christie spun around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled at Steph, who was shooting sparks at Stacy through her eyes. "Your my girl, but I REALLY need this one." Steph replied, grabbing Stacy by her hair and slamming her face into a nearby wall. "I wanted to do that." Christie grumbled. Steph cheerfully put an arm around her. "Yeah, but you know I've always had beef with her. Besides, wasn't it fun to watch?" "Well yeah, but I think you did it wrong. It's like this." Christie instructed, leaning down and grabbing Stacy by her hair. Pulling back about half a foot, she shoved her face into the concrete. Steph watched, pretending to be fascinated.  
  
"You mean like this?" She asked, pulling Stacy's head farther back and slamming it into the ground. "Yep. See? If you would just let me handle things..." Christie trailed off, shaking her head with exaggerated disapproval. Steph nodded. Just then the guys walked up. "Are you two done beating on dumb blondes? Because we'd like to get going." James said dryly. "Okay.. give us 20 more minutes and we'll leave." Steph said. Beating up people was really tiring!  
  
"Fine. Gum?" James held forward a pretty package of multi colored gum. "Sure." Christie took a piece, and Steph followed. They chewed for a minute, then Steph commented, "It's really juicy." "I noticed that too." Christie said suspiciously. She looked at James. "Did you do anything to the gum?" She asked, not trusting him. "Of course not, stupid. You unwrapped it yourselves, and besides, he's chewing a piece." Nick shot at them. Steph eyed them both. "Uh huh..."   
  
"Fine. Don't trust me? Spit the gum out." James demanded, pointing to the sidewalk. Finally believing, the girls relented. "Okay, whatever. Listen, let's go to that store over there, and then we'll head back to the hotel." Steph said. Everyone agreed, and the four walked in.   
  
"Why are they staring at us?" Christie whispered to Steph five minutes later. A group of four or five kids were huddled about eight feet away, staring at them. "No idea." Steph muttered. She waved to the kids and smiled, but instead of relaxing they ran screaming out the door. "Damn Steph, do you always scare kids?" James asked, coming up behind her. "NO." She replied icily. "And I didn't scare them.. They.. uh.. They heard their mothers calling." She said, trying to convince herself.  
  
"She's right you know. I heard it too." Christie put in. Steph opened her mouth to add something, then caught sight of a mirror and screamed loud enough to get people outside to lean in and stare. Christie spun around, catching her own reflection and a similar scream was heard. Steph's teeth were a neon yellow, while Christie's were a dark purple.   
  
"Aint payback a bitch?" James asked, grinning from ear to ear and holding up the pack of trick gum. 


	10. SmackDown! 8:00 - 9:00

"Which match are you reffing?" Honey asked Tiara, walking into her and Christies locker room. "Any match I want." Tiara smirked. Honey whistled.. "You really won Vince over, didn't you?" "No.. I just threatened him with that tape." Honey thought a minute. "The tape that we showed at that party at Eliseth's?" "Uh huh." Tiara grinned evilly. "Oooh, good one."   
  
Just then, Krystal walked in. "Yo, are we going to the gym? SmackDown starts in about five minutes, but we're not booked, so any match we have is impromptu." Steph nodded. "May as well. Steel and Kace down there?" "Yeah.. Steel's all sweaty and gross, and Kace hasn't stopped running for about an hour." Krystal replied. "Ick." Steph wrinkled her nose. "Wanna come?" She asked Tiara. "Nah.. I think I'll go see about the matches. I wonder if The Rock has a match tonight.." She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Honey laughed and wished her luck, and Tiara shot off in search of The Great One.  
  
"Does she know he's married?" Krystal questioned. "If she does, that's one marriage she'll rip apart real quick!" Honey grinned. The two friends grabbed a bottled water each, when they heard yelling coming from the hallway.   
  
"You little tramp!" Christian yelled, squirming underneath Tiara. Both had handfuls of each others hair, but Tiara was clearly winning. "Shut your mouth you bleached blond transvestite Trish Stratus wannabe!" Tiara yelled back, ripping a lock of Christians hair out and tossing it to the side before grabbing another fistful and pulling. Christian lost his grip on her hair and gave up, jumping up and running. "I'm not done with you yet!!" Tiara shouted, running after him.   
  
"I knew there was a reason I liked her.." Honey kidded. Just then, an arm grabbed her from behind. Struggling to breathe, Honey wrapped her own arm around the back of her attackers neck and flipped him hard onto his back. On instinct, she jumped on his chest and raised her fist to pummel him. "STEPH!" Steel yelled, grabbing her fist. "Huh?" Honey asked, looking down at her attacker for the first time. "Damn it, Steel!" She cried, smacking him on the arm but making no attempt to get up. "I thought you were 'Taker and was going to enjoy beating the fuck out of you." Before Steel could respond, a eerily calm voice behind her made Honey jump.  
  
"That so?" The Dead Man himself asked, standing two full feet above her. Honey stood. "That's so." She came back, placing her hands on her hips. "What makes you so sure you're little city ass can even get into the ring with me?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at her. "Oh I dunno, maybe.. I ALREADY HAVE?" She smirked. "I've hit various Sweet Fantasys on you, not to mention our little skirmish inside the ring." At this, Undertaker stepped closer and got in her face.   
  
"Well if your such a tough little bitch, how about me and you have a little match tonight?" He moved closer, looking like her wanted to put her head through a wall. Honey swelled up and closed in the space between them, they're noses barely touching. "Oh your on, dead man. But only on one condition... I want a shot at that Hardcore title." She hissed, nodding at the belt on his shoulder. For a second, uncertainty flashed across his features. "Fine." He growled, backing up. "See you in the ring." He headed back to his locker room.  
  
Honey stood glaring after him for a full two minutes before Steel tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, Honey? Are you gonna come back to Earth or what?" She turned around. "But I was so enjoying being on planet Rage." She sighed and linked her arm through his. "We may as well hit the gym before we get suckered into a match." He nodded, and the two made they're way into the workout section. Lita and Trish were trying to outdo each other on the treadmill, and Nick and Christie were in the training ring, going at it.   
  
Steel joined Edge lifting weights, while Honey went over to the punching bag and beat the fuck out if it, imagining Taker's face. "Hey bitch!" Krystal moved the punching bag and ducked a flying fist. "Hey ho." Honey replied, sticking her tongue out. "Guess what." Krystal smirked. "What?" Honey asked. "WHAT?!" Stone Cold yelled. Honey turned around. Austin smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged. She winked and turned back to Krystal. "Little Miss Legs over there challenged me to a bra and panties match with her and Trish." Krystal snickered and flipped Ms. Keibler off. Stacy turned her pointy nose up in the air and stalked off.  
  
Honey whistled. "You mean she had the gall to come up to you after what we did to her up on 86th?" Krystal snickered again and looked over at Stacy's retreating figure. "No. She had Coach come up and ask me about it." Honey rolled her eyes. "Figures." "So I hear you got a match against the American Bad Ass, eh?" Krystal said nonchalantly, sitting down on one of the mats and stretching. Honey joined her in the stretching and nodded. "Uh huh. It's in about 20 minutes." "Nervous?" Krystal asked, leaning gracefully into a backbend to stretch out her back muscles.   
  
Honey leaned forward and grabbed her toes. "Not really. I mean, I know he's a legend and all, but come on. He's just as human as anyone else here." "Actually, he's more of an animal." Stephanie McMahon said, joining Krystal and Honey. "Hey Steph." Krystal said brightly. "Why do you say that?" Honey asked after greeting the Billion Dollar Princess. "Don't forget what he's done in the past." Steph shuddered. "He stalked and kidnapped me! It was horrible." Honey patted her on the back. "I'm sure it was. Tonight, when I kick his ass, I'll be sure to remember that." She clenched her teeth.  
  
"Thanks." Steph said, just getting used to people actually being nice to her. Honey punched her in the arm. "Don't worry about it. Listen, I gotta go get ready for that match. I'll see you guys later." Honey stood up and walked off in the direction of her and Krystal's locker room.   
  
"Does she really stand a chance against Taker?" Stephanie asked worriedly. Krystal nodded grimly. "I think the better question is, does Taker stand a chance against her."   
  
****  
  
"..This time Ima let it all come out, this time Ima stand up and shout! Ima do things my way, it's MY WAY, my way or the highway.." Honey stood at the ramp, moving with the beat to the song. She looked great in a tight pair of skimpy silver shorts and slightly baggy black shirt, the shirt tucked in then pulled out slightly. Black wrestling boots covered her feet. She was wearing no jewelry except for the mysterious charm bracelet, and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She rolled into the ring, the mist swirling around her. Seconds later, a different Limp Bizkit song was heard.   
  
"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', UH! Keep rollin', rollin', rollin, rollin'..."  
  
The Undertaker rolled down the ramp on his classic Harley Davidson, which Honey admired in spite of herself. Undertaker was dressed in his normal attire: jeans, boots, and his Dead Man Inc. shirt. He rode around the ring once, then entered slowly, his eyes locked on Honey. Taking a deep breath, Honey stood face to face with her worst enemy. "I'm gonna make you famous." Taker whispered. Honey looked around at the cheering crowd and hissed back, "I'm already famous." Taker glared. "We'll see." Ding ding ding! The match was on.  
  
Taking initiative, Undertaker began the match by shoving Honey on her ass. Not batting an eyelash, Honey hit a Russian Leg Sweep, bringing him down with her. Both jumped up. Honey grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, and jumped up and slammed his head into the mat as soon as gravity brought her down. For probably the first time ever, Undertaker hit a spear. A little surprised, Honey held her stomach and slowly got up. Undertaker was already there, and knocked her down with a big boot. Wondering what she got herself into, Honey trudged up-- and saw Undertaker positioning himself on the top rope. Before he could dive off, Honey shot at him and knocked him onto the hard floor outside the ring.   
  
Catching her breath, Honey watched Taker get up and grab a trashcan. Turning her back on him, she waited to hear the sounds of him getting back into the ring. As soon as she heard him enter, Honey turned around and jumped up, kicking the trashcan into his face with both feet, knocking him over. Picking the trashcan up, she slammed it onto his head a few times, then rolled out of the ring. Reaching under the squared circle, she pulled out a ladder, a fire extinguisher, and a table. Throwing the ladder into the ring, she rolled back in... And met by a livid Undertaker. "You bitch!" He yelled, grabbing her by the hair and flipping her onto her back. Picking up the ladder, her held it high above his head. Then he dropped it on her.  
  
Shoving the ladder aside, The American Badass pinned Honey. Teddy Long slid down and counted. "One! Two! T--" Honey kicked out! The fans went wild... so did the Undertaker. After kicking her in the ribs a few times, Undertaker grabbed the fire extinguisher and covered Honey in white goo. Mustering up all her strength, Honey got up and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him to the ground. Determinedly she set up the ladder and climbed. She finally reached the top, and looked down. Undertaker struggled up, and turned around, not seeing Honey. Had she ran away on him? He chose that moment to look up, and saw Honey flying down at him. He hit the ground hard, his opponent on top of him. He was conscious just long enough to hear the ref count to three.   
  
..."Here is your NEW! Hardcore champion... Honey!" 


	11. SmackDown! 9:00 - 10:00

"Is she awake yet?" Honey heard an impatient voice ask. "Well she is now." Steel responded. Krystal was   
the one to ask the question. Honey pulled herself up, putting a hand on her forehead and muttering   
something about metal and wood. As soon as Honey sat up, all three started in on her. "What were you   
thinking?" "LADDER'S???" "Since when are you Jeff Hardy?" "What, did you think you could FLY?"   
"LADDER'S???" "Are you crazy or something?!" "What the hell's a matter with you?" "LADDER'S???"   
  
"Ugh..." She moaned. "YES, Kace, LADDER'S." Krystal came over to Honey and looked her in the eye.   
"Congratulations on winning that title, but IF I EVER CATCH YOU JUMPING OFF A LADDER AGAIN I AM GONNA KICK YOUR JEFF HARDY WANNA-BE ASS!" She yelled, before storming out of the locker room and heading for her own match. "Ah," Honey grinned, "It's so nice to be loved." Steel   
smirked.  
  
~~  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me, Don't let me out of your sight, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite,   
So don't let me have any rights, Oh... I've had it up to here!'   
  
Silver and purple lights swirled around Krystal as she made her way down the ramp. Purple glitter was   
poured down onto the ramp at an angle, so it almost looked like a shimmering fountain. Krystal smiled and danced a bit going down the ramp, blowing kisses and bathing in the fans appreciation. Looking gorgeous in a silvery purple tube top and skin-tight black jeans, Krystal sexily got into the ring. Her hair was loose and flowing, and if one looked close they could see purple diamonds (amethysts to be exact) in Krystals hair. Above, purple and silver lightning flashed.   
  
Once Krystals entrance ended, Stacy came out to her own music, though the entrance wasn't half as good.   
Entering the ring over the middle rope like the ho that she is, Stacy climbed into the ring and received a   
death glare/I'm-so-gonna-get-you smirk from Krystal. The bell rang, and the match begun. Stacy started it   
off, hitting Krystal with a spear that sent her flying. With resistance that shocked Stacy, Krystal got up   
immediately and landed the same move on her. Following that with a DDT and a kick to the head that   
rocked Stacy's world, Krystal stood over her opponent and literally ripped her shirt off, revealing a black   
and white a zebra print bra.   
  
(As Stacy had no chest, this bra was unnecessary.)  
  
"C'mon, bitch!" Krystal yelled, pulling the Duchess of Dudleyville up by her hair and flipping her hard on   
her back. Stacy groaned and tried to get up, while Krystal lounged on the ropes, biding her time. Once she   
saw Stacy was up, Krystal sauntered over and was about to hit a move when Stacy hit a swivel back-kick   
across Krystal's face. It knocked her to the mat, but she jumped up quickly and hit a Facebuster on our   
beloved Duchess. Walking over to her fallen opponent, Krystal stood on Stacy's hair and jerked her up by   
her arms, emitting ear-shattering screams from Stacy that could rival Stephanie McMahon-Helmslys.   
Finally letting go after repetitive pleading from Stacy, Krystal jerked her up by her hair only to notice Trish on the outside of the ring. While Stacy fell forward onto the referee pretending to faint, a fully   
strengthened Trish stormed in and landed a Bulldog on Krystal that just about knocked her out. Recovering miraculously, Stacy ran over and ripped her shirt off while Trish slid out of the ring unseen by Senior Referee Earl Hebner.  
  
In retaliation, Krystal used one last burst of strength to up and hit an Amethyst on Stacy, jerking her skirt   
off and winning the match. Krystal was about to slide out of the ring when she was grabbed by the hair   
from behind and thrown on her back. Opening her eyes, Krystal felt the thudding pain of Stacy and Trish   
kicking her in the abdomen simultaneously. Evening the score, two curvy figures were seen running down   
the ramp: Stephanie McMahon-Helmsly and Honey!   
  
Sliding into the ring, both divas began to rip Stacy and Trish apart, while a weakened Krystal laid on the   
ropes. Slamming her fist into Honey's temple, Trish brought Honey to her knees. Out of nowhere, Honey   
felt a large hand on the back of her hair and a man's voice yelling the words she was dreading:  
  
"D'Von! GET THE TABLES!"   
  
Groaning, Honey kicked Bubba where she knew it would hurt the most. As she looked over, she saw D'von sliding into the ring with two tables and Krystal. Outside of the ring, Trish and Stacy double-teamed Stephanie, who wasn't exactly a warrior in the first place. Grabbing her by the hair again, Bubba climbed to the top rope and slammed Honey through the table. Seconds later, Krystal received the same treatment.   
  
~~  
  
"They're gonna fucking pay." Steel said to Kace through gritted teeth. They were standing over the   
motionless forms of Krystal and Honey, who were laying on couches, unconscious. The EMT said both   
would be fine, but Honey was not to get back into the ring for at least 72 hours after jumping off a ladder   
and being put through a table all in one night. Suddenly, Tiara came rushing in. "Oh my God are they   
okay?" She gasped, leaning down and holding Honey's hand and raking sympathetic eyes over Krystal.   
"They'll be fine... too bad we can't say the same for those damn Dudley's when we get through with them."   
Kace responded, anger hardening his features. Tiara nodded, and watched Steel's face redden with rage as   
they saw the Undertaker joking with Christian about what had just happened. Noting that Christian had a   
match with The Rock up next, she smirked. "I think I've just found the match I want to referee."   
  
~~  
  
"If ya smeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllll...."  
"ChristIAN!"  
  
Both men entered the ring and circled each other, as Tiara was announced as the guest referee. The Rock   
looked her up and down slowly, nodding his approval at her strapless/sleeveless/skin-tight referee shirt   
("Hooch!" Eliseth screamed laughingly at the T.V.) and black hotpants. Tiara strutted around confidently   
while Christian threw a temper tantrum because of the referee. "Know your role and shut your mouth!"   
Tiara and The Rock yelled together. The Rock looked at her. Tiara looked back. Cheesy love music played   
as they stared into each other's eyes when WHAM! Christian dove onto The Rock and knocked him over.   
The Rock stood up and pretty much beat the hell out of Christian with a few well-placed right hands. (A/N: Tiara would know about those hands, wouldn't you Tiara? XD LoL j/k).  
  
After 7 more minutes of The Rock annihilating Christian, he finally hit a Rock Bottom and landed the pin. (As if there was any doubt!) Christian threw a temper tantrum for the third time that night, and Tiara   
merely kicked him out of the ring in annoyance. She was about to exit when Rock stopped her. He had a   
mic. "Whoa whoa whoa there honey. The Rock SAW you get into a fight with that pansy ass Christian over there earlier! The Rock SAW you come down to the ring looking hot in that outfit. The Rock SAW you count the three for him and the Rock SAW you kick his roody poo CANDY ASS! out of the ring. Now, the Rock has one question for you..." --Tiara held her breath in anticipation of a marriage proposal - "Do you like.. Strudel?" "I DO!" Tiara yelled and hopped into Rock's arms.   
  
Neither were seen again for a very long time.   
  
Backstage, the Dudleys locker room doors slammed open, and two very big, very mean, very scary, VERY   
pissed men stormed in, each grabbing hold of one of the Dudleys' shirts. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Steel   
yelled in Bubba's face. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kace growled at D'Von. Pulling back, Steel hit a   
punch that sent Bubba flying while Kace did the same to D'Von, jumping on him and pummeling him with large fists. Currently slamming Bubba's head into a wall repeatedly, Steel began yelling at Bubba. "You wanna hurt girls huh? You like putting them through tables? I'll give you tables, you sorry ass son of a bitch!" He raged, dragging Bubba out into the hallway where a table was set up. Jerking a chair from a corner, Steel yelled, "Kace!" Kace stopped beating up D'Von and turned around. "Huh?" "GET THE TABLES!" Snickering, he dragged D'Von by the back of the neck and jerked the table away from the wall, and helped push a beaten up Bubba onto Steel's shoulders.   
  
CRACK... the table was snapped in two by Bubba's now lifeless body. Jumping off the chair, Steel   
stormed over to D'Von and Kace. D'Von was trying to fight back, but getting nowhere with his 216lb   
attacker. Instead of a table, Kace opted to lock D'Von in the NutKace on the hard tiled floor. After D'Von   
lost consciousness, Kace got up. For good measure, He slammed D'Von's Dudleyville ass through what was left of the table, and onto Bubba. Steel kicked one of them in the ribs and spat on the ground. "We'll see your asses in the ring." Kace growled.  
  
"Wow, guys, you sure did a number on the Dudley boys." Lillian Garcia began. "My question to you is this: later on, you have a match with Bubba and D'Von. Mr. McMahon has made this a title match, but you're only here for one week. After hosting Heat this Sunday with Honey, Steel, you four will be gone from the World Wrestling Federation. Presuming you win the match tonight, all four of you will have titles: you two the tags, Honey the Hardcore, and Krystal, my personal favorite, the Womens. What do you think will happen if all four of you leave with titles?"   
  
Steel shrugged. "Then I guess we'll just have to leave with them, now wont we? It's not like those   
camouflaged dumb ass psycho bitch Dudley's can take our titles from us, Krystal has Ms. Plastic Fantastic   
covered, and as for Honey?" He rolled his eyes. "As long as she can use a ladder, Taker aint getting   
nowhere near that gold." Kace smirked and added, "The way I see it, Vince has a choice: he can lose four   
of his biggest titles, or gain four of the biggest wrestlers." With that, both walked away to get ready for their match.   
  
~~  
  
"They say I'm cocky, and I say WHAT? It aint braggin mothafucker if ya back it up!"   
  
Kid Rock's "Cocky" blared throughout the arena. Cold winds blew as the arena flashed with enough blue   
and white to make the NWO jealous. Nodding his head to the beat of the song, Kace made his way down   
to the ring while images of Taker and Kane getting beat up flashed across the Titan Tron. Standing up on   
the apron, Kace jumped up and did a front flip over the ropes and landed on his feet in the ring, to wild   
cheers from the crowd. Flashing a smile, Kace waited for his tag team partner.  
  
Dead silence hit the arena and all went black. Then with a burst of noise, Steel's music hit:  
  
"Click, Click Boom! I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio, click, click boom! I'm coming   
down with the new style and you know it's buck wild! Click, Click Boom I'm on the radio station touring   
round the nation, leaving the scene in devastation...."  
  
As soon as the first few notes of the song had played, dozens of red strobelights flashed around the arena   
and daggers were flung off the stage, forming a steely "S" on the mats on either side of the ramp. Once the   
S was formed, Steel stepped out onto the ramp. Slowly making his way to the ring, he smirked at Kace.   
"Drama queen." Kace mouthed. Steel flipped him off and got in the ring. Standing side by side, Kace and   
Steel watched the Dudley Boyz storm down the ramp, carrying Stacy on a table. Steel rolled his eyes.   
"Now THAT'S a drama queen." Kace nodded.  
  
As soon as the bell had rung, Steel dived at D'Von, punching him hard in the face. After slamming a DDT on D'Von, Steel kicked him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Bounching off the ropes, Steel came back and landed a hard leg drop across his face. Jerking him up by the back of the neck, Steel hit a dangerously hard facebuster. Rolling his eyes at a groaning D'Von, Steel tagged in Kace.   
  
D'Von was crawling over to Bubba when Kace jumped into the ring, grabbed D'Von and hit a fallaway   
slam. Jerking him up, Kace knocked him back down with a stiff clothesline. "This is too easy." Kace   
muttered, throwing D'Von into the ropes and allowing Bubba to get a tag. While the two battled outside the ring, Stacy hurried over to Steel, who had his back turned. Grabbing his ankles, she attempted to jerk him off the apron, but only succeeded in pulling something in her back. Annoyed, Steel turned around.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He snapped, trying to keep an eye on the action and listen to Stacy at the   
same time. "You.." She said in a sultry voice, stepping onto the apron and pressing herself against him. He shoved her. "Get off, bitch." She stumbled a bit, then, infuriated that someone could resist her, slapped him. "I'm tellin you, get the hell away!" He warned, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Oh please. What are you gonna do? Hit me?" She slapped him again. For Steel, that was it: he'd warned her twice. "That's it..." Steel reached out and grabbed her by the hair. Stacy screamed, and D'Von rushed over and shoved Steel off the apron. "Oh hell no." He muttered, chasing D'Von around the ring.   
  
Meanwhile, Kace had Bubba locked in the NutKace, but the damn Dudley refused to tap out. Frustrated,   
Kace got up and was met with a blind tag by Steel. Sliding in the ring, Steel picked up Bubba and   
chokeslammed him. Just as he went to go for the pin, D'Von slid in the ring followed by Stacy. Seconds   
later, Kace slid in. Kace jerked Stacy out of the ring so she couldn't get anyone disqualified, and locked   
D'Von in the NutKace so he couldn't help his brother.   
  
Lifting Bubba, (the legal man) up, Steel hit a Knifeblade, winning the match...and the titles.  
  
  
Authors Notes: -handing out sparklies and chocolate to her reviewers- Hey! I am reallllly sorry I took so   
long to get this chapter up. I downloaded a virus a few weeks ago and my computer went screwy. I promise I'll try and get things up and running so I can get chapters up regularly, and not once in a blue moon. =) Anywho, I made sure this chapter was really long since it took so long for me to get up. (And because I was afraid James would beat me up if I didn't. :S) So, I hope you guys enjoy this as it's 4 pages long. I'm really having fun writing this, and I'm so glad I have all you GREAT reviewers to give feedback! Thanks! 


	12. I Can Fly!!!! ...On a plane anyway.

James sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 4:56am, and someone or something was making noises in the room next door. Climbing out of bed, he opened the door leading to Steph and Christie's room and saw the balcony door open. Steph was leaning on the railing, her head tilted up. Sensing something behind her, she turned around and he walked up to her. "What are you doing up?" She asked as he leaned on the railing next to her. He poked her in the side. "Your noisy ass woke me up." She laughed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry.. I couldn't sleep and Christie is dead to the world, so I came out here." James nodded. "Yeah... Nick's in there snoring his ass off." Steph giggled.  
  
"Hey.. are you hungry?" She asked, feeling her own stomach rumble. He started to shake his head, then changed his mind. "Now that ya mention it, yeah." She nodded. "Well, we gotta be out of here by 7:30 if we're catching that plane to Miami, so we may as well go make something now." James smirked. "I don't cook." Laughing, Steph grabbed his arm. "You do now!" They walked in the kitchen together, and Steph started pulling things out of the fridge. "Okay, we can make omelets, French toast, or..." She frowned. "Cereal." James picked up the box of cereal, that was some health oat bran kind that had been left there by the room's previous occupiers. He threw it in the garbage. "Well then...I guess cereal is out." He looked down at her. "Would you really have eaten that anyway?" She pretended to think a minute. "Nope." "Okay then."   
  
Picking up the eggs, cheese, diced tomatoes, and sausages, Steph headed over to the cutting board. While James took out the stuff for French toast, Steph cut up the sausages and threw everything but the eggs into a bowl, and James took out a frying pan. At that exact moment James picked up the metal frying pan, Steph jumped backwards, seeing a spider on the counter. A loud clang was heard as James dropped the frying pan. Nick stuck his head through the door sleepily and saw the frying pan on the floor and Steph and James in the kitchen. "Isn't it a little early for Hardcore matches?" He asked, yawning. Steph started to say something when James put his hand over Steph's mouth and slipped a penny into her pocket, rolling his eyes. Nick looked questioningly at James but he just shook his head and said, "Don't ask man, don't ask." Nick nodded.  
  
Just then, Christie walked out into the kitchen in a slim cotton sleep shirt, still half asleep. "Oh good...breakfast." She mumbled, biting into a piece of egg soaked bread that would have been French toast, had a furry little eight legged creature not scared Steph out of her mind. She spit the soggy bread out and glared up the three in the kitchen. "Normal people usually COOK things like that." She grumbled, spitting a few more times in the sink and finally starting to wake up. "Normal people usually realize that when a piece of bread is soaked in egg and it's not cooked, it shouldn't be eaten." James replied, slapping her on the back as she coughed. Christie stuck her tongue out, now fully awake.  
  
Nick looked at the uncooked food that lay abandoned on the counter. "I'm guessing you two went to make breakfast and decided it was better raw?" Again James sighed and threw a penny at Steph, catching the look on her face. She grinned. Nick surveyed the mess a second time and mentioned the free continental breakfast in the hotels lobby. "Oops." Steph said sheepishly. Christie rolled her eyes.   
  
Once breakfast had been eaten, the room had been cleaned up, Steph and Christie had gotten into an egg fight, the egg was cleaned up, and everyone had had showers and gotten dressed, they went down to check out and met Vince in the lobby. "Hi Mr. McMahon!" Steph greeted cheerfully. "Hey Steph. Listen, I want to see you all tomorrow... It's a matter of your contracts." Steph nodded. "Sure... Where would you like us to meet you?" Vince thought a moment, then handed Steph a card to a restaurant. "Here.. I'll see you guys at 2:00 for Lunch." "We'll be there!" She smiled. Vince nodded and left, leaving in a long stretch limo.   
  
"That guy is so rich he makes me sick." James muttered. "Tell me about it." Nick agreed, watching him go. "Anyway," Steph started getting up, "rich or not, he's our boss, at least until Sunday. Hopefully longer. But now we've got a plane to catch." "Come on.. let's go." Christie sighed, longing to go back to bed.   
  
~~ On the plane ~~  
"Tajiri, your in my seat!" Terri whined, intending to sit with Chris Jericho and flirt like crazy. Chris looked sick and begged Tajiri with his eyes to stay the hell where he was. Tajiri said a few words in rapid Japanese, smiled at Chris, and got up and moved to a different seat. Terri sat down and Chris slumped down in his seat miserably.   
  
Across the isle, the Undertaker and Kane were looking at a magazine together, and five seats back Steph was glaring at his head. Christie poked Steph in the arm, but got no response. She poked her a second time, then a third, but still Steph glared, watching Undertaker's every movement like a hawk. "Steph!" Christie said loudly. Steph still didn't acknowledge her, so James leaned over and bopped her on the head. "Ow!" Steph cried, putting her hand on her head and shooting a go-to-hell look at James. "As I was saying before you decided to have a glaring contest with the back of the Dead Man's head..." Christie began, annoyed. Steph sighed.   
  
  
"So what do you think Vance wants to talk to us about?" Nick asked James, who was playing with a Rubex Cube. Frustrated, James threw the multicolored puzzle cube... and watched it hit a stewardess in the back of the head. She spun around and James shrunk down in his seat, trying not to laugh out loud. Once the pissed stewardess was gone, James sat up and turned to Nick. "I dunno man, but I'm hoping he's gonna extend our contracts." Nick nodded thoughtfully. "That's the only reason I can see.. but then again he could just want to bribe us to give back the titles. There's nothing in our contracts saying we cant retire with them." James smirked. "I like bribes." Nick rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder, so James punched back. Both swung at each other 'playfully' until Kat, who was in the seat behind them, broke them up and hissed, "Stop it! You two are going to cause turbulence!", which got them both to laugh and start talking again.   
  
Back where the girls were sitting, Christie had finished yakking Steph's ear off about a guy back home and had fallen asleep. Steph smiled affectionately and tossed a blanket over her. "Chatter box." She whispered fondly. After staring out the window for a few minutes, Steph got up, intending to go to the bathroom and play with her hair out of sheer boredom. As she moved cautiously up the narrow isle ("Ow! Watch where you step!" Ivory whined to her.) Steph noticed that Kane had moved into a seat with Chris Benoit, and Undertaker was sitting by himself. She also noticed he was staring intently at her. Uncomfortably, she started past him, but didn't get two steps ahead before he grabbed her and jerked her down into the seat next to him. She opened her mouth to yell but he quickly covered it with a large hand. "Shut up." He warned. "I have to talk to you."  
  
Intrigued, Steph nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. "Do that one more time and I'll cut your fucking hand off." She spat, but without as much fire as she would have normally. She wanted to hear what he had to say. He smirked and pretended to shake in mock fear. "I'm terrified. Listen, I want to talk to you. I know what Vince has planned for you four and it's big. But I have something planned too, bigger than anything you can imagine. I don't like you, I think your a bitch. But I like your spunk. Now, meet me here tomorrow night, and I'll tell you everything." He said handing her a slip of paper with an address and a time written on it.  
  
"Come alone... Your career is on the line." He added. She started to ask what the hell he was talking about, but Kane came up behind her (mask and all) and indicated she should move out of his seat. She turned to look at him, and Taker took that moment to shove her out of the seat. Kane caught her arm and damn near picked her up and moved her out of his way and sat down. Taker leaned over and snapped, "Tell anyone about this and there WILL be hell to pay." Unsure of what to do, Steph turned and walked back to her seat. She sat down and eyed the paper, wondering what it was all about, and what would happen if she went.   
  
"Hey.. what was that all about?" James asked, leaning over. She jumped a little. "What was what all about?" She said, playing dumb. James rolled his eyes. "You sitting with the American Dumb Ass over there.. you two seemed to have a heated conversation going." He answered, slightly suspiciously. Steph opened her mouth to tell him everything, but catching Taker's eye, she stopped. "Oh... He just.. Wanted to tell me that I wouldn't have my title much longer, he was gonna kick my ass, yadda yadda yadda. You know, just a bunch of BS." She lied. He cocked his head to the side. The Steph he knew would have made a hell of a scene, probably even starting a fight right there on the plane. James opened his mouth to say something, but Nick leaned over curiously and asked what was going on. "All up in the Kool-Aid and ya don't even know what flavor it is." Steph teased.   
  
"Ahhh, shutcha mouth." He tossed back playfully. Happy the attention was diverted from her little rendezvous with the Undertaker, Steph stuck her tongue out, unaware that a mere 9 feet in front of her, two pairs of eyes were watching her every move and contemplating her future.   
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Sup!? Yes, her Royal Laziness has gotten another chapter up. It's not much, really just a filler chapter until our meeting with Vince and stuff. Will he lengthen our contracts? Bribe us? Fire us and produce new titles? Ahhh, I love suspense. Well, unless I'M the one in suspense. Then it drives me crazy :). But anyway, I'm off to begin working on the next chapter. I WILL FINISH THIS, I SWEAR!!  
-begins singing 'I Swear' by the loverly Boyz II Men- Bye now!   
  
  
  
Authors Notes II: By the way, I dunno what the hell happened with the text in chapter 11, but I fixed it. That shit was straight up WEIRD. :S 


End file.
